The references found in US Patent Publication No. 2005/00008613 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,755 do not disclose the invention of coated proppants or their uses. Other relevant US patents and US patent publications are: U.S. Pat. No. 8,728,540 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 8,956,665 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 8,754,146 B2, US Patent Publ. No. US 2011/0271873 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,378, U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,766, U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,890 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,944 B1, US Patent Publ. No. US 2007/0163964 A1, and US Patent Publ. No. US 2009/0074971 A1 and US Patent Publ. No. 2005/00008613 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,755 all of the foregoing patents and patent publications are fully incorporated herein in their entireties. Additional patents that may be of background interest are: European Patent Application No. EP 2 308 308 A1 and PCT Publication No. WO 2011/020586 A2, each of which is incorporated herein in their entities.